katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
Merchandise
There has been a copious amount of officially licenced Katamari merchandise produced over the years of the series' run, produced from the early 2000's up to present. Panic T-shirts Shirts were produced to promote the release of Beautiful Katamari in 2007 - these officially licenced shirts were sold online through Panic.com but have since been taken offline. A total of 12 shirts were created, with input from Keita Takahashi himself. Panic Katamari tee 1.jpeg|Panic T-shirt - Fuzzy prince Adamska1529331358 (1).png|Panic T-shirt - Fuzzy (description) panic cousins shirt.jpeg|Panic T-shirt - Cousins Adamska1529261893.jpeg|Panic T-shirts - Cousins (description) Panic dripping prince silver variant.jpeg|Panic T-shirt - Drippy prince (silver variant) Adamska1529169945.jpeg|Panic T-shirt - Drippy (Silver) (Description) Panic elephant shirt.jpeg|Panic T-shirt - Elephant Adamska1529331917.jpeg|Panic T-shirt - Elephant (Description) Panic feeling michiru shirt green.jpeg|Panic T-Shirt - Michiru (Green variant) Adamska1529261212.jpeg|Panic T-shirt - Michiru (green) (Description) Panic feeling michiru shirt.jpeg|Panic T-shirt - Michiru (white) Adamska1529261082.jpeg|Panic T-shirt - Michiru (white) (Description) Panic melty prince pink variant .jpeg|Panic t-shirt - Drippy (pink variant) Adamska1529170182.jpeg|Panic T-shirt - Drippy (pink) (Description) Panic katamari damacy blue shirt.jpeg|Panic T-shirt - Logo (blue) Adamska1529170390.png|Panic T-shirt - Logo (blue) (Description) Panic Katamari damacy shiny.jpeg|Panic T-shirt - Logo (shiny) Adamska1529170551.png|Panic T-shirt - Logo (shiny) (Description) Panic Katamari foomin odeko shirt .jpeg|Panic t-shirt - Foomin, Odeko, Prince Adamska1529331574.png|Panic t-shirt - Foomin, odeko, prince (Description) Panic ostrich shirt.jpeg|Panic T-shirt - Ostrich Adamska1529332064.jpeg|Panic T-shirt - Ostrich (Description) Panic shiny castle shirt.jpeg|Panic T-shirt - Castle Adamska1529331751.png|Panic T-shirt - Castle (Description) Squishables In 2015, a line of official Squishable Katamari pillows was produced, designed by Kendra W. Three pillows were produced - a King pillow, a small Katamari ball, and a pillow displaying artwork from the Shiftylook Katamari comics. Squishable King of all Cosmos.jpg|Squishable King pillow Squishable katamari ball.jpg|Squishable small Katamari Plush Squishable Katamari pillow.jpg|Squishable Katamari Pillow - Shiftylook Fangamer From 2018, Fangamer has been producing merchandise for Katamari Damacy Reroll. This line is large and expansive, and mostly covers clothing. This officially licenced line is still for sale as of July 2019. Fangamer celestial king shirt.png|Fangamer Celestial King shirt Fangamer cosmic katamari shirt.png|Fangamer Cosmic Katamari shirt Fangamer Katamari Heaven print.png|Katamari Heaven Print Fangamer prince beanie.png|Fangamer Prince Beanie Fangamer prince duffel.png|Fangamer Prince Duffel Fangamer prince plush.png|Fangamer Prince and Katamari Ball Plush Fangamer prince snapback.png|Fangamer snapback Fangamer prince spinning pin.png|Fangamer Prince pin Fangamer prince sweater.png|Fangamer Prince Sweater Katamari mondo records Fangamer variant.png|Fangamer Variant (Mondo Records/WeBuyYourKids Katamari Damacy OST) We Buy Your Kids We Buy Your Kids and Mondo Records teamed up to produce a physical vinyl release of the Katamari Damacy soundtrack in 2018 - officially licensed pins were also produced. The 2018 release of the Soundtrack on vinyl includes two 180 gram coloured vinyl discs in a screen-printed bag. Multiple pressings were released, including the Mondo variant which was limited to 3000 copies produced. Katamari mondo records inside.png|Mondo Records/We Buy Your Kids Vinyl inside Katamari Mondo records.png|Mondo Records/We Buy Your Kids Vinyl cover w/ fangamer variant pressing Katamari mondo 2nd pressing.jpg|Mondo Records/We Buy Your Kids Vinyl 2nd Pressing KD_discs_1024x1024_eca40879-3dbc-408e-9f19-88ac6e47e6ba_1024x1024.jpg|Mondo Records/We Buy Your Kids Vinyl (Mondo exclusive pressing) we buy your kids pouch 1.jpg|Mondo/We Buy Your Kids pouch 1 we buy your kids pouch 2.jpg|Mondo/We Buy Your Kids pouch 2 we buy your kids shirt.jpg|We Buy Your Kids t-shirt We Buy Your Kids King pin.jpg|We Buy Your Kids King Pin We Buy Your Kids prince pin.jpg|We Buy Your Kids Prince Pin Category:Gallery Category:Merchandise